vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Marvel Cinematic Universe
About The Marvel Cinematic Universe, or MCU, is a media franchise, and shared universe that is centered on a series of superhero films independently produced by Marvel Studios, and based on characters that appear in publications by Marvel Comics. The franchise has expanded to include comic books, short films, and a television series. The shared universe was established by crossing over common plot elements, settings, cast, and characters. Canon Movies Iron Man: 2008 The Incredible Hulk: 2008 Iron Man 2: 2010 Thor: 2011 Captain America: The First Avenger: 2011 The Avengers: 2012 Iron Man 3: 2013 Thor: The Dark World: 2013 Captain America: The Winter Soldier: 2014 Guardians of The Galaxy: 2014 Avengers: Age of Ultron: 2015 Ant-Man: 2015 Captain America: Civil War: 2016 TV Series Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2013-present Agent Carter: 2015-present Daredevil: 2015-present Jessica Jones: 2015 Luke Cage: 2016 Upcoming Movies Doctor Strange: 2016 Guardians of The Galaxy: Vol. 2: 2017 Spider-Man: Homecoming: 2017 Thor: Ragnarok: 2017 Avengers: Infinity War Part I: 2018 Black Panther: 2018 Ant-Man and the Wasp: 2018 Captain Marvel: 2019 Avengers: Infinity War Part II: 2019 Guardians of the Galaxy 3 (TBA, confirmed by Kevin Feige) Inhumans: TBA (Disney removed Inhumans from its production schedule leaving the film without a release date.) TV Series Iron Fist: 2017 The Defenders: 2017 Cloak and Dagger: 2017 The Punisher: 2017 Damage Control: TBA Power of the verse The characters are not nearly as strong as their comicbook counterparts, but they are still pretty powerful. Characters such as Thor, Hulk, Vision, and Scarlet Witch are at the very least in the Multi City Block level, and Iron Man is capable of supersonic flight. In addition, the producers have stated that Scarlet Witch has only scratched the bare surface of her powers and will upgrade to become far more powerful in the future. Thor has massively hypersonic flight speed. S.H.I.E.L.D. has access to nukes capable of destroying the whole of New York City, the Asgardians can use the Bifrost to raze an entire planet (it takes time, but still), space travelling races, portal tech. The Infinity Stones are the most powerful objects in the verse, the Power Stone contained in the Orb able to enhance its user's power to destroy all organic life on a planet. The other Infinity Stones are used as the core of relics of great power that harness their energy: The Tesseract, which is built around the Space Stone is capable of city-busting with a teleportation effect that gives the appearance of disintegrating whatever it hits. The Aether, with the Reality Stone as its core, can enhance the power of its wielder to Thor's level and is capable of rewriting a universe during the Convergence. The Mind Stone grants its wielder power over the minds of other beings and can grant sentience to artificial intelligences. Magic in the Verse There is magic in the MCU, it deals with extra dimensional energy and quantum mechanics. All of Asgard is powered by the magical Odinforce. Supporters and Opponents of the Verse Supporters: CrossverseCrisis RouninOtaku SuperKamiNappa ExoSaiyan9000 ConsumingFire HokageMangaVox Dinobot1996 Colonel Krukov Neutrals: Opponents: Character Profiles Heroes Avengers * Iron Man * Captain America * Black Widow * Hawkeye * Thor * Hulk * Falcon * Vision * War Machine * Scarlet Witch * Quicksilver Guardians of the Galaxy * Star-Lord * Gamora * Drax the Destoryer * Rocket Raccoon * Groot S.H.I.E.L.D. * Nick Fury * Phil Coulson * Maria Hill * Peggy Carter * Agent 13 * Ant-Man (Hank Pym) * Bobbi Morse * Quake * Ghost Rider Other Heroes * Sif * Daredevil * Jessica Jones * Luke Cage * Ant-Man (Scott Lang) * Black Panther * Spider-Man * Doctor Strange * Wasp (Hope van Dyne) * Punisher Villains * Thanos * Ultron * Loki * Chitauri * Ultron Sentries Dark Elves * Malekith * Kurse HYDRA * Red Skull * Crossbones * Hive Other Villains * Iron Monger * Whiplash * Hammer Drones * Mandarin * Surtur * Frost Giants * Mangog Cosmic * Ronan the Accuser * Nebula * Korath the Pursuer Criminals * Kingpin * Kilgrave * Nuke * Nobu * Cottonmouth * Diamondback * Yellowjacket * Helmut Zemo * Ulysses Klaue * Vulture * Shocker * Tinkerer Mystical * Baron Mordo * Kaecilius Neutral * Winter Soldier * Elektra * Destroyer * Death (Marvel Cinematic Universe) * Eternity (Marvel Cinematic Universe) * Infinity (Marvel Cinematic Universe) * Entropy (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Weapon profiles * Tesseract * Chitauri Scepter * Aether * Orb * Eye of Agamotto Category:Verses Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Movies Category:TV Series